tankwarsiofandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
This guide is made to help new players get familiar with basic concepts. 'Basics' Now, do not rush in and try and kill. This will result in destruction of your tank early in the game. Of course, you want to keep it alive and running. Many players will get conquest first, as it's the default game mode. There are multiple maps with different layouts, requiring different tactics. Remember, it's important to hold as many as possible. It takes around 20-25 seconds to capture a neutral zone alone. It takes around 40-50 seconds to capture an enemy zone alone. Tanks There are 3 types of tanks: * Light tanks feature great mobility, easy to repair, small profiles, but in turn, often have somewhat inferior armament towards the heavier classes and bad protection. * Medium tanks offer all-round stats and often have powerful secondary weapons. However, because of this, they have no true exceeding states, which is the principle of "jack-of-all-trades, master at none" * Heavy tanks feature impressive firepower, high protection and HP pools, but at the cost of mobility. They are also often hard to get to full health without the use of the healing beacon. More classes are found within each tech tree, having unique play styles and features comparing the classes, but the tanks within the class hold more or less the same playstyle: * Melee tanks offer a close-range, aggressive playstyle. They often have flamethrowers as their main weapon. However, they always have the disadvantage at ranged fights. This class is unique, as the only branch that has this class is the Inferno family. * Support tanks are a wide variety of tanks that have different roles that help the team. Some support tanks can heal up teammates while another variety can build makeshift fortifications and emplacements. * Sniper tanks have excellent view range and powerful 3 and 5-shot drums. However, they have weaknesses like the scout: poor protection and are often vulnerable close-up. * Super-Heavy tanks offer great firepower and good protection. Most of the tanks in this class wields two barrels, having the same stats. In turn, this allows a variety of firing choices, such as 2-shot, or more automatic-like firing. However, they are often sluggish and somewhat slow aiming speeds. * Minesweeper tanks offer great protection against fire and explosives. They often can take multiple explosive shots at once and still be a-ok. However, they are often large and easy to spot. They also have somewhat inferior armament compared to the other branches. Only a part of a branch has this class: The Minesweeper family. * Spy tanks offer sneaky game play and like the melee tanks, they are a disadvantage at range. Only one branch has this class: The Spy family. 'Abilities' Abilities are expendable consumables that give your tank special effects for a limited amount of time, or come from an external source, having no actual bonus otherwise. Getting abilities requires killing tanks, or waiting for air drops via cargo planes. All abilities are stackable by a infinite amount but one tank can only hold up to six at a time. Also see AbilitiesCategory:Guides